


Out in the Cornfield

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, I mean a little is different, Masturbation, New Beginnings, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, beginning relationship, canon compliance, ish, nancy drew - Freeform, new romance - Freeform, trail of the twister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Debbie sends Nancy out into the cornfield to fix the broken sprinklers, and Nancy finds more than she could ever have imagined.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so I don't know what to say. I'm one of the few people that I'm aware of that actually hardcore ships Nancy/Scott. I've written some terrible fics on fanfiction.net, but this is my first turn at smut. Full disclosure? Not the best at this BUT hopefully at least one person will like this story. I honestly have no idea really how this came about but hey! here we are. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Please excuse errors.

 

Nancy grumbles as her feet stick in the mud. The latest storm has knocked loose the sprinklers, and Debbie announces in the morning this was her new task.

 

She really hates this case.

 

Obediently, however, Nancy trudges through the muck forcing herself to the center of the cornfield. Her mind focuses more on her annoyance than her surroundings. This is why she's particularly surprised when she rounds a corner and sees Scott.

 

_A lot of Scott._

 

He's rested upon some make shift stool, and his jeans lay at his feet. His hands work at his cock clearly uninterested at her arrival.

 

Nancy knows she should scurry, but she stands planted and gawking at what she sees. What surprises her even more is how turned on she feels. In a hundred years, Nancy knows she could never fall for a man like Scott, but watching him continue unembarrassed by her presence excites her. Everything her private life isn't.

 

"Are you going to just stand there with your mouth hanging open?"

 

Scott's voice startles Nancy from her thoughts. She turns to see him starring at her. He's stopped moving, but he's not hiding either. Nancy sneaks a peak, and she blushes at the sight.

 

"What are you doing here?" Nancy manages several seconds later.

 

Scott grunts, "What the hell does it look like?"

 

"Okay, then why?"

 

"Why? Fuck, Nancy, why don't you go back to the homestead," Scott glares, and she knows he's done with the conversation.

 

Nancy shakes her head. "Debbie told me I have to reconfigure the sprinklers system. It was knocked loose with the last storm."

 

"Look, Nancy, I don't give a shit what Debbie asked you to do. I absolve you of the task. Now, if you don't mind?"

 

But Nancy just stands there with some obscene desire to challenge him. Finally, Scott rolls his eyes and turns back to his job. "Fine. If you want to watch, that's your prerogative."

 

His hand has barely reached his cock when Nancy asks, "You don't care that I'm standing here?"

 

Scott's head rolls back with a groan. "Dammit, Nancy! The homestead has thin walls, and I don't need Frosty next door knowing I'm a fucking lonely man. But if a hot, young intern wants to watch me jack off, why do I care?"

 

Nancy feels herself grow warm. "You think I'm hot?"

 

"That's what bothers you the most about this?" Scott responds dryly.

 

"No," Nancy answers smoothly and steps before him. "Most definitely not bothered."

 

Scott glances up at her with a look she's never seen before. "Did you want an invitation?" And Nancy drops to her knees.

 

Nancy feels the mud soak through her jeans, but she doesn't linger a care. Her hands wrap around Scott's cock, and Scott sucks in loudly. He's already hard, and Nancy doesn't waste time before her lips are on his cock.

 

"I can't believe you're doing this," Scott gasps out, and Nancy silently admits she can't either. It's reckless and crazy, and she honestly never wants it to end.

 

"Fuck," Scott mutters. He reaches behind her head and pushes her further down his cock. "Nancy, fuck, you look fucking fantastic with your mouth stretched over my cock."

 

It's been a long time since Nancy was with a man, and Scott's much bigger than the previous one. For a second, she thinks she won't be able to take him, but with his words, she manages to bob back and forth.

 

Scott comes only a few seconds later, and he thrusts several times into her mouth. "Shit," he breathes heavily as Nancy gently sucks him off before finishing. His fingers run lazily through her hair as he cools.

 

Nancy sinks slowly back as the air is filled with Scott's steadying breaths. He says nothing, and she wonders what she would even want him to say. Thank you? Hardly.

 

She hears him zip his paints and looks down to avoid any awkwardness as he walks away.

 

Nancy visibly starts when Scott's hand grasps her cheek. She hears his light laughter and turns to see Scott smirking at her. "I guess you expect something in return."

 

Nancy reddens at his words, but she doesn't offer protest when he reaches for the hem of her blouse. Scott makes short work and tosses aside her shirt. His hands snake around her and unclasps her bra. Now bare, Nancy feels the cool air touch her skin. Self consciously, she raises her arms over her chest.

 

Scott stops and glances her up and down. "Uh, you want me to stop?"

 

"No," Nancy responds hastily. She almost grimaces at her eagerness, but Scott doesn't seem to notice.

 

"I don't need you to run back with a complaint."

 

In response, Nancy scoots up and wiggles out of her jeans. She slips slightly in the mud, but Scott pulls her into his chest. He reaches down to plant kisses down her neck. She feels teeth and hums approvingly. Scott's hand slides down her chest and reaches inside her panties. Nancy moans as his fingers flick across her clit.

 

"Hold on," Scott mutters, and Nancy clings to his dirty Canute t-shirt as he pulls her to his make shift stool.

 

"Perfect tits," Scott reaches up to suckle at her breasts.

 

Nancy rakes her fingers through Scott's hair and tugs tightly as his teeth sinks into her nipple. He lingers kisses down her stomach before pulling off her panties. Scott spreads her legs and bends down to suck her clit.

 

"Scott-" Nancy moans loudly. Lonely or not, she feels his experience as he works on her clit.  She watches him press inside her pussy.

 

She sees stars and bucks into his fingers. Scott moves quickly, and Nancy writhers beneath him.

 

"Oh my-Scott!" Nancy comes with a cry. She tosses her head back and wraps her legs around his back riding his fingers through her orgasm.

 

Scott rubs his finger across her clit a few more times before pulling up and tracing a few more kisses to her neck.

 

Nancy stares lazily at Scott when he looks up. His lips shine in the sunlight, and she fights the urge to kiss him. Scott reaches up and cups her cheek. His gaze lingers on her for several seconds before he lets go and shift up his feet.

 

"We'll have to come up with an excuse for both of us ending up mud covered," Scott mutters. He tosses over her shirt and pants. Nancy dresses in silence. "We can take my car. No need to dirty two."

 

"Okay," Nancy responds, but it's only to his retreating figure.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, like even when I've already written the story before posting I forget to update? I'm horrible. BUT I HAVE ONE KUDO! Honestly, I didn't think anyone would read this so yippeee!
> 
> Also, sorry for kinda sad ending the last time. This isn't a sad fic!
> 
> Not beta'd. Seriously. I haven't even reread this yet so please forgive the typos.

The ride back to the homestead is quiet leaving Nancy to her thoughts. She knows she’s broken at least a dozen detective rules by entering into whatever this is with Scott. Nancy’s only done this once before with an activist in St. Louis, but that time she was certain he wasn’t behind the kidnapping. She doesn’t feel the same about Scott.

And the crazy thing is Nancy wants to do it again. She steals a glance at him and almost blushes by how much she needs him again.

She _really_ hates this case.

“What in the world happened to you two?” Debbie cries the minute they walk through the door.

Scott rolls his eyes. “Nancy slipped in the mud, and when I tried to pull her up, I fell too.”

“At least you fixed the sprinklers, right?” Debbie questions.

“No,” Scott grumbles. “It’s a mess out there. It can wait a day or two.”

Debbie frowns, and it’s clear she’s unsatisfied with his response.

“Come on, Nancy,” Scott orders. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Nancy follows Scott obediently, and she tracks up the stairs. She watches Scott slam in and out of his bedroom before ending in one of the showers down the hall. Nancy quickly grabs a change of clothes and slips into the same shower.

“What the hell are you doing?” Scott scowls. He’s already peeled the muddy clothes from his body, and the look he shoots her is lethal.

“I would think even you can figure that out,” Nancy smirks before starting to strip.

“Get out,” Scott demands.

Nancy chuckles. “I can watch you jack off, but showering together is a no go?”

Scott folds his arms. “That’s not the point.”

“Why does it matter? It’s not like you’ll be able to get it up again,” Nancy shrugs. “I could use the help getting all the mud off.”

Nancy grabs her body wash and walks into the shower. As the water dances on her skin, she looks over at Scott waiting to see if he’ll join her.

He does.

Scott’s slow at first, but he steps in finally and locks them in. Scott scrubs his body while Nancy soaks her hair. She turns and bumps into Scott’s penis. Nancy can say it was an accident, but they both know it would be a lie.

Scott grunts. It’s the only acknowledgement of her movements. But Nancy see his eyes, and she knows he’s looking at her.

“You think I can’t get hard again this soon?” Scott finally speaks up.

“Don’t feel bad. Most older men can’t.”

 Scott growls and pins her into the wall. “You better buckle up.”

Nancy gasps as Scott pulls her up into his arms. She wraps her legs around him and grits her teeth as her back slams into the wall.

Scott sinks into her biting hard and leaving forming bruises. His hand reaches between them to tug at his cock several times. Nancy barely gets another breath when she feels him line up beneath her. Scott doesn’t hesitate before he pushes in.

“Oh my gosh,” Nancy cries and rolls her back slamming it against the wall. Her tongue holds the expletives forming as she feels him inside her. It’s overwhelming.

Scott doesn’t seem to notice or care. He begins to move instantly and before long, creates a punishing rhythm.

Nancy moans loudly and digs her finger nails into his back. Scott fills her more than she expected. At first, she feels like he’ll split her in two, but soon enough, she’s screaming out with pleasure.

“Fuck,” Scott mutters, reaching up to nibble at her ear and snaking his other hand down to rub her clit. Nancy twists to grant him better access.

“Scott,” Nancy forces out. Her eyes rolls back, and barely holds onto him to keep from sinking.

Her orgasm hits her suddenly, and she’s screaming loud enough she’s certain the whole homestead knows what they’re up to.

Scott picks up the pace and erratically beats into her until he’s coming inside her.

Nancy breathes as Scott rocks into her a few more times riding out the last of his orgasm. Her body is heavy with exhaustion, and if it wasn't for Scott’s arms, her ass would be on the shower floor. She drops her head on his shoulder and allows him to carry her into her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

After Scott drops her off, Nancy slips into slumber. By the time she awakes for dinner, it’s obvious Debbie knows the truth by the disapproving glances she shoots them both. But to Nancy’s relief, Debbie remains silent.

Scott doesn’t say much either, and it isn’t long before Nancy heads back to bed. Not that she matters much. Her body aches, and her back hurts like a mother fucker. Nancy’s too busy with her thoughts to bother with one of her boss’ disapproval.

Instead, Nancy thinks of Scott and what she’s supposed to do now with her mystery. She has slept with a suspect not only once but twice and all in the same day. It may not matter as much if she didn’t insist that it happens again.

Nancy figures it’s a problem for another day and lays upon her bed to give her aching back and head a rest.

That’s when she hears a knock on the door.

“Seriously,” she groans and lifts just in time to see Scott peak around the door.

“Can I come in?”

She waves him in and pats on the bed as an invitation. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to see if you were okay,” Scott begins just a touch awkward.

“I’m fine,” Nancy responds. “Why?”

Scott rubs his neck before looking at her. “I didn’t exactly stop to see if you were okay earlier in the shower. My pride was challenged, and I let that get in my way. I’m a little bigger than most men so I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Nancy bursts into laughter. “Scott, that was the best orgasm of my life. Please don’t apologize.”  

“Really?” she sees him beam.

Nancy slaps him across the arm. “Don’t go getting a big ego now.”

“No, it’s just most women haven’t felt that way,” Scott hesitates. “Uh, you weren’t a virgin were you?”

Nancy snorts. “Hardly.”

“Good,” Scott answers his relief evident.

“Hey, I gotta ask,” Nancy switches topics. “Did Debbie say something to you?”

“Oh yeah. She chewed my ass for it. She’ll probably report me so I imagine I won’t have a job come Monday,” Scott shrugs. “It doesn’t matter. They already denied me tenure so I didn’t have a job come fall anyway.”

Nancy frowns. Scott just lists the best motive so far for sabotaging the team, and she can’t deny he’s sitting at the top of her suspect list.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Scott interrupts her thoughts. “I’ve got a plan anyway. If the team wins or loses after I’m gone, I don’t really care. I have enough money to start a life elsewhere.”

Nancy manages a small smile. Maybe Scott has been sabotaging the team, and maybe the cash box was intended for him. But if he flees the state and leaves the Canute team sabotage free? Well, technically she’s done what Krolmeister asked even if it’s completely different from what he imagined.

“Anyway, you’ll do fine. Debbie blames me, not you, so you’ll finish the summer just fine,” Scott continues.

“I probably won’t stay around much longer either,” Nancy admits. “I’ve only got a short time here.”

“Where will you go?” he asks.

“Back home I imagine,” Nancy replies. “I haven’t really calculated my next move. I live out of my suitcase much of the time.”

“Rich uncle keeps you busy?”

Nancy shakes her head. “Not exactly.” But doesn’t offer more.

Scott’s silent after this, and Nancy watches him carefully. He stares at his hands for a moment before glancing back at her with the same look she’d seen in the cornfield earlier. It reminds her how desperately she wants him to kiss her.

Scott reaches out and pulls Nancy into a crushing kiss. She grasps for air and wraps her arms around him pushing him closer. It’s breathless and exhilarating.

When Scott pulls back, he continues to nip at her lips. She pushes up to reconnect with another kiss. Scott licks at her lips, and she opens up instantly to allow him to take control. He attacks with as much passion as in the shower, and she holds on for the ride.

“You have no idea how badly I wanted you to do that,” Nancy admits breathlessly when they finally break apart.

“To kiss you?” Scott questions, and Nancy nods. “Why didn’t you just ask?”

“Because it’s so intimate!” Nancy insists. “Sex is just that. Sex. A physical response to stimulus. But kissing is so much more! It means something.”

Scott cocks his head. “So, what does that mean about me then?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Nancy confesses. “After all, it’s only day one.”

Scott nods. “Besides, I won’t be here much longer, and you’ll be off to some grand adventure. We really don’t have the time.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Nancy pecks him with a kiss. “Since you’ll be free to travel, I’m sure we could come up with some sort of arrangement.”

“So, that means me hitch hiking with you?” Scott shakes his head. “You might get sick of me.”

Nancy wraps her arms around him and reaches for another kiss. “I guess we’ll just have to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's done! yay. Hope you liked :)


End file.
